It's Not Easy To Beleive
by jjluvxoxo
Summary: Modern Will and Elizabeth: Can destiny really bring two people together? And if it can, will love be able to keep them together despite the trials and obstacles life is certain to bring? Loosely based on events from the Pirates of the Caribbean trilogy.


_** This is my first story for Pirates of the Caribbean, and thanks in advance to those who give this story a chance.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of it's characters. **

* * *

William Turner III, or more simply Will, hurried his pace as the loud crash of thunder roared across the darkened sky,hoping he would make it back to his apartment before the rain came down on him and his large bag of groceries he had stepped out to get 15 minutes earlier.

His hopes were in vain however as large drops of cold rain came pelting out of the sky, piercing Will's skin where his black jacket did not cover. He bowed his head as to avoid the rainwater hitting him straight in the face as he quickened his pace even more, anxiously awaiting the warmth his apartment would offer.

He finally approached the red brick building he had been heading towards and reached deep into the right pocket of his jacket and pulled out a keychain which only held three of the small silver objects. He slid one of them into the lock on the brown door and turned it, hearing the click of the lock being slid out of place. He stepped inside the building and was immediately grateful to be out of the freezing rain.

Will turned to the rows of mailboxes that ran along the wall and opened up the silver box that belonged to him with a key and pulled out two white envelopes. He then made his way up the narrow staircase, and at the landing one floor below his apartment he saw Evan Kerrey, the 9 year old boy whom Will had befriended in the time they had both been living here, standing in front of the door, banging on it with his fists shouting for his sister who was inside to open the door and let him.

"Hey Evan, Jessica lock you out again?" Will asked, knowing what the answer would be. It was a common occurrence for Jessica, who was 15 years old, to lock her younger brother out of their apartment because he was being an annoyance to her.

"Of course she did." Evan responded, "It's her answer to everything. Someone hides her makeup, lock Evan out. Someone calls her a loser, lock Evan out. Someone throws cold water on her, lock Evan out."

Will chuckled quietly at the young boy's small rant. For being only 9 he sure had spunk and character, more so than most adults Will knew.

"Maybe I can help you." He suggested, going over to the young boy and knocking on the door as Evan had been doing before, all though not quite as desperately. "Jessica, it's Will." He called, knowing that after hearing his voice the door would be opened in seconds.

Like clockwork the door was thrown open to reveal Evan's older sister.

"Hey Will, what's up?" She asked quickly, leaning her body on the door frame.

"I think Evan wants back inside." Will said with a smile, gesturing to Evan who was standing beside him with is small arms crossed over his chest, and annoyed look on his face.

Jessica gave a sheepish look and moved aside to let her little brother in the apartment. Evan just stomped angrily to stand beside his sister, his aggravated expression never leaving his face.

"Can I leave you two alone with each other?" Will asked the brother/sister pair jokingly.

"Yeah." Was all Jessica could say; it was obvious she was getting flustered having Will talk to her.

"I won't need to come back and keep an eye on you?"

"I bet Jess would like that." Evan said without even trying to be quiet about it.

Jessica just turned bright red and turned to Evan, pushing him behind her and holding him there so he couldn't do any more damage.

Will also had become very embarrassed at what the boy had said. It wasn't a secret that the 15 year old had a crush on him; he had known for the past year, but he was still uncomfortable around the teenager, especially when her younger brother made those sorts of comments.

"Well I, uh, have to uh, go." He stuttered, trying to hide his obvious embarrassment.

"Bye." Jessica said, shutting the door hastily, trying to save herself from the humiliation continuing that conversation would have brought.

Will continued up the final staircase which led to his floor and turned to the door on the left which had a black 7 nailed to the light brown wood. He pulled his keys out of his pocket once again and unlocked the door and stepped into his apartment.

The apartment itself was small, but still a comfortable enough size to live in. The kitchen was simple and only had a fridge, stove, and a table big enough for two people and the living room had only a dark blue couch, an old wooden coffee table, and a 24 inch TV sitting on another wooden table. Everything in the apartment was simple and modest, and it made it appear that the man who occupied this place didn't spend much time in it.

Will went over to the kitchen counter and set the heavy bag of groceries down and took the different items out, putting them where they belonged and throwing the empty paper bag in the garbage bin. Just as he was getting out a pot and filling it with water to start making dinner with, his phone started to ring. He set the pot on the counter and went over to the living room and picked up the black cordless phone, looking at the caller ID and seeing the name Jack on the small screen.

"Hey Jack."

"Will, what are you doing this weekend?" Jack asked right away, not even saying hello to his friend.

"Nothing, why?" Will asked cautiously, knowing to expect Jack to ask for some outrageous favor or save him from some predicament.

"Well I have to go up to Glasgow tonight to check on the renovations there and I need someone to manage the bar while I'm gone, and I thought to myself who better than young William to do me this great favor?"

Will sighed, not the least bit happy that Jack wanted him to go into work this weekend and manage the whole bar none the less, especially when it was his first weekend off in two weeks since he had been putting in extra hours to earn some extra money. But never one to complain, Will decided to help Jack out.

"Sure, when do you want me to come in?"

"In an hour."

"Ok, see you then."

"Thanks Will, bye."

Will hung up the phone and set it back down on the coffee table and leaned back against the couch, taking a moment to rest, not looking forward to the long night at the bar he had ahead of him. After just sitting comfortably for 5 minutes Will decided to quickly make himself something to eat before having to leave for work and went over to the kitchen counter, taking the pot of water he had left and set it on top of the stove which he turned on to a medium temperature.

While letting the water boil Will went over to the window in the living room and pulled the dark blue curtains to either side and looked out to the sky, bolts of blue lightning flashing across the black blanket that seemed never ending, and drops of rain pouring heavily onto the streets, causing large puddles to form everywhere.

Will finally heard the water boil and went back to the kitchen and pulled a box of spaghetti noodles out of the cupboard and poured the hard strands into the pot, stirring them around as to get them all under the water. While the pasta was cooking, he pulled a jar of his own homemade sauce out of the same cupboard and poured the thick red paste into a smaller pot and put it on the stove beside the pasta which he continued to stir.

Once the food was cooked he put it into a bowl and sat down on the couch, turning on the TV to the evening news and began to eat his supper.

As he ate, Will thought about how sad and pathetic he seemed; a 21 year old man spending every day and night alone with only a rogue pirate-like bar owner as a friend who's every beck and call Will could not refuse. It wasn't that Will didn't like his life, he did; he had a good place to live, a job that paid well, and a friend he knew he could count on to help him when he needed. But sometimes he wished that he had something more meaningful to go home to than the 5 o'clock news.

After finishing his spaghetti, he put his coat on and made sure he had his keys and wallet in the pockets. He also made sure to grab his black umbrella from the closet seeing as it was still raining buckets outside, and then left his apartment and descended the staircase, glad to see that Evan hadn't been locked out again.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Elizabeth Swann sat on the plush beige couch in her beautiful apartment reading a piece of paper, occasionally smiling and laughing as she came across something amusing. After finishing the first paper she put it behind the rest of the sheets she held in her hands and started to read the next one.

She was reading a letter from her father, who lived in Jamaica, where Elizabeth herself had lived since she was 11 until only 3 years ago when she moved to London.

Now even though her father, Weatherby Swann, was a very well respected real estate mogul in the Caribbean, owning hotels residential areas and having business associates all around the globe, he still could not grasp the concept of e-mail and still sent his daughter hand-written letters every couple of weeks.

After finishing the letter which caught Elizabeth up on her father's business and personal matters, and asked several times if she was sure she was doing alright on her own in London, the young woman herself folded the papers back up and slid them into the envelope, which she then went and put into the large cupboard of her bedside table which contained all of the letters her father had sent her over the past few years.

Before Elizabeth left she picked up the silver frame that was on the top of the bedside table and sat down on the bed, looking longingly at it.

It was a picture of Elizabeth and her father, taken the day of her high school graduation. She still had her black gown and mortar board on, and they each had they're arms around each other with big smiles on their faces, and Weatherby looking so proud of his daughter.

Interrupting Elizabeth and her thoughts was the sound of the buzzer on the intercom, which had to be pressed if visitors wanted to be let into the building. Elizabeth quickly went to the small intercom that was on the wall by her door and pressed a white button which aloud her to speak to whoever was outside wanting to be let in.

"Yes?"

"I'm delivering for Elizabeth Swann."

"Ok, I'll let you up." Elizabeth told the person was delivering the food she forgot she had ordered only half an hour ago, and pressed another white button which unlocked the door a few floors below.

A few minutes later there was a quick knock on the door and Elizabeth opened it up to reveal a boy who didn't look much more than 16 holding a pizza box which he handed to Elizabeth, telling her that it was 4₤. She got the money out of the back pocket of her jeans and handed it to the teenager, also giving him a 2₤ tip.

"Thank you." She said as he walked away, giving Elizabeth a nod of his head as he continued down the hallway.

Elizabeth then went back to her couch and opened up the box to reveal a pizza covered in almost every topping one could think of, and wasted no time in eating three pieces of the delicious food.

After eating and putting the leftovers in the fridge Elizabeth looked around, trying to find something to do the rest of the evening. Most Friday nights she would go out to a bar or club with her large group of friends, but she didn't feel like it tonight. Actually, she hardly ever felt like going out drinking and dancing, but that's all her friends liked to do and it wasn't like Elizabeth had any other friends to do something more meaningful than getting wasted with hundreds of people.

Elizabeth finally decided that she would just hang around her apartment and watch movies all night in her pajamas with tons of junk food; which was her favorite thing to do. She got everything ready and put in _Braveheart_, a movie from her large collection which she hadn't seen in a while, and settled down for a quiet evening in.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It was nearing 3 o'clock in the morning when Will was finally able to lock the front door of Jack's bar securely and start the long walk home. It had finally stopped raining but the air was still dank and streets were still covered in puddles, causing Will to have to walk in a zigzag pattern to avoid stepping in the dirty water.

As he rounded the corner of the street he approached one of the best, yet practically unknown fish and chips eatery in London; Kiko's Fish & Chips. Even though he was a good 100 feet away from the minuscule building painted in blue and white, he could smell the inviting and mouth-watering aroma of the food being cooked, even though it was 3 in the morning. That was the other good thing about Kiko's; it was open 24 hours every day except Sundays and holiday, so that meant that at any time, day or night, if you wanted the best fish and chips in the city you got them.

Instead of passing by the small building and continuing on his way home, Will turned and opened the door and stepped into the nautical themed restaurant to see there were no other customers, and made his way to the front counter where he rang the bell sitting on the silver surface to alert whoever was in the back of his presence.

Shortly thereafter a small and rounded man came out of the kitchen, a grease stained apron covering his large middle and stepped up to Will at the counter.

"Ah, William! Haven't seen you in a while!?" The grey and balding man hailed, his thick accented voice sounding very welcoming and jolly, even for having to be at work at such an unusual hour. "What's been keeping you from here for so long?"

"Oh you know," Will said with a smile, "Work, work, and more work."

Kiko gave a jovial chuckle and asked, "What can I get for you?"

"Fish and chips with tartar sauce please." Will answered, requesting what he usually ordered when he ate here.

Kiko nodded and moved to the side slightly, where an array of foods lay in metal trays underneath a glass cover, and started dishing golden brown fries and strips of tender fish into a sytrafoam container along with two plastic containers of white sauce.

"That'll be 2₤." He said after calculating the price on the till.

Will handed Kiko some money after taking it out of the pocket of his jeans and picked up his container of food.

"Thanks Kiko." He said to the friendly restaurant owner as he headed to a table in the corner of the room which was situated beside a huge, authentic ship anchor. As soon as he sat down he dove right into his food, savoring each and every bite.

Not 10 minutes later, the door opened and in walked someone who made Will's mouth drop slightly, almost causing the fish he was eating to spill out onto the table.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Elizabeth had been walking around aimlessly for close to an hour with no particular destination. She had simply opted to go for a walk to clear her head which was swarming with thoughts of work and the heavily overload the magazine she worked at as an assistant to the editor was receiving.

After seeing nothing but completely deserted streets and darkened buildings, Elizabeth was surprised to see a dim light emitting from a small building a short ways away from her. She sped up her pace as she walked towards it and saw a sign on the side of it reading, Kiko's Fish & Chips.

She had recalled hearing the name from one of her friends who said it sold the best fish and chips in the whole of London, and since she had miraculously stumbled upon it, she decided to try it out.

Elizabeth opened the door of the restaurant and stepped inside to be met with a quaint and comfortable setting covered in different treasures such as model ships, swords, and gold coins.

She looked around to see there was no else there except for a young man sitting in the corner, who momentarily made Elizabeth's heart beat rapidly and caused her breath to become shallow, and she felt as though every other thought and feeling had left her body and all that was left were thoughts of the man sitting twenty feet away from her.

**TBC**


End file.
